Paper Cut
by Transient Sonata
Summary: AU: "No way! This sword is made of steel!" a man shouted as his sword broke. A slight twitch was made on the face of the opponent and if made larger, would look like a smirk. "My fan is made of paper." FemKalluto


Title: Paper Cut

Summary: AU "No way! This sword is made of steel!" a man shouted as his sword broke. A slight twitch was made on the face of the opponent and if made larger, would look like a smirk. "My fan is made of paper." FemKalluto

Changes that are willing to be told to the likes of you all: FemKalluto, Kalluto is one year younger than Killua(if that wasn't true in canon, anyway), Kalluto joins Killua instead of the Genei Ryodan

Pairings: Undecided

Author's note:

Hey guys! Transient Sonata here! I know guys, I'm already lazy at updating fics, and I'm posting another one! Stupid right? But I can't wait! Kalluto's powers are so exciting! I mean, paper and stuff! It's the most exciting ability in my opinion. And Kalluto is amusing! So yeah, here I am with FemKalluto, and you guys would probably smack me when my update pace for my other story gets even slower. Ehehe, sorry!

Anyways, enjoy! Battle Cantabile: Prologue! Lol joke, Paper Cut Prologue! :D

* * *

I silently sighed. Mother, to my right, was hiding in the bushes. She wore a strange, purple and violet European styled dress that honestly, fit her and only her out of all the girls that I've seen. I was mother's favorite child, mostly because I was the girl she had always been hoping for. I didn't like it, though, she dressed me in different ways, even a smaller version of the European dress that she said fit me well. I prefer my usual black kimono, though. Together, we were watching this group of people who wanted to take Killua back.

Maybe I shouldn't have saved that black haired boy, I mused. If he just died there to the paws of Mike, he and his friends probably wouldn't have reached this far. Then Killua would just stay here.

But as I looked into the boy's innocent brown eyes, it showed no fear at all. Only anxiety, excitement, were there. I frowned. People don't exactly get excited when they're in the famous lair of Zoldycks. Even during the time they were testing Kanaria(or Kanalia, can't remember) the butler-in-training with the Hunter attack, the hunters did not seem excited at all. Despite their big words, I saw fear in their eyes. If they thought about money, they did get excited, but that was it. Nobody was excited when they saw the butler-in-training beat them all up. But even as said butler-in-training hit the boy, he never faltered.

Then, when the butler-in-training faltered herself, mother hit her with an emitter attack that would knock her unconscious, but not kill her. Mother proceeded to show herself, and she wiggled her finger, signaling me to step forward with her. I stepped out of the bushes, willing my face to become emotionless.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother. This is Kalluto." She said, taunting them with her calm stature. I stared emotionlessly onward, looking uninterested but truthfully, these people are very interesting. This is the first time we Zoldycks have had a situation like this, after all.

"Why can't Killua see us?" the kid with innocent brown eyes asked.

My mom lowered her head, showing her visor to the boy. "Because he's in solitary confinement."

"Solitary confinement?" I heard the old-looking one mutter.

"Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home." Mother explained.

The blonde looked at us analytically. "That's what he said, too."

"Kil returned because he regretted his actions." Mother continued, ignoring the disruption. "And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we don't know when he will get out."

The visor beeped, and mother went into a state of panic. "What? Father! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, startling the three that we were watching. "Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

Mother calmed down slightly. "Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She said, running back to the mansion.

"Please wait." The boy said, and mother turned back for a short while. "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know." He told mother. Mother, seemingly deciding to cut the discussion short, said "Very well. I shall tell him" although I knew that she wouldn't even remember what she was going to tell him after a few minutes of running. Not that she would tell him if she did, though. "Good bye."

I stayed there for a bit, looking at the boy and his two companions.

"Who are you?" I asked, and I felt the brown-eyed boy's eyes lighten slightly.

"Killua's friends." He declared.

Friends. It seemed like such a nice word. I watched as it rolled out my mouth.

"Friends."

I heard mother's voice bellow out, calling. "Kalluto!" it screamed. I sighed as I moved quickly to mother.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

We arrived at the doorway, soon discovering Killua with a small bag walking towards the very doorway that we just passed.

"Kil." Mother said. "It's too late. Those three left." She said, trying to reason with Killua not to go. "Return to your cell." She ordered. Killua's eyes hardened, revealing anger and annoyance. "No way. I'm leaving." He countered.

Mother jumped for him, her right hand reaching for him, when she stopped midway. "Kil!" Her visor beeped as she looked into Killua's eyes. They were dark and foreboding. Very cold. She hesitated in grabbing him as Killua's deep blue and cold eyes bore into her. "Out of my way." Killua demanded very calmly. He slowly walked past mother, looking into my eyes for a moment, before leaving.

Me and mother looked back, watching as his back slowly disappeared into the darkness that makes up the Zoldyck mansion.

Mother stared at the sight with melancholy and excitement. Inwardly, I frowned. How can anyone be sad and excited at the same time? I understand sad, as Killua just left us after he had just arrived back from the hunter exam, but excitement? I can't understand why she'd be excited about anything related to that.

"Oh, Kil." She drawled as she looked at him again. "Your eyes are so cold now." she muttered.

I played with my fan a bit. I was one of three of the Zoldycks of my generation to know Nen. Milluki and Killua don't know Nen yet, and the family's standard is to teach Nen when the child reaches 15. Illumi learned when he was 15 from the family, Alluka had it innately in her ability. I learned when I was in the Celestial Tower when I was younger. I happened upon a blonde childish Nen master who acts and looks much younger than her actual age which was around 57 or 58. She told me I had great potential, much more than herself, and she agreed on teaching me. Her Nen allows her body to stay young and fresh, not like the people her age I see passing in the streets during missions.

As a manipulator, which she said was weird because I was quiet and manipulators were supposed to be argumentative. I felt the need to escape. My brother, Killua had escaped mostly out of luck and dad's help. But how about me? I wondered as I followed mother. Mother went into her room, talking with Father and leaving me free to spend my time.

I wondered the halls of the Zoldyck mansion, deeply sighing in both boredom and sorrow. I want to be free from this hellhole already. I want to get out and explore like Killua.

My thoughts were disrupted after an hour or two when I felt Grandfather calling for me. I went to his position which was right in front of Father's room.

"Silva is calling you." He said, ushering me into the room as he stepped out, leaving me and Father to a talk. Father pointed at the bone-styled chair and rubbed his chin.

"So, you also wish to leave the mansion…" he started, keeping a blank and neutral face.

My eyes widened. How did he know! I did my best not to give signs of that, at all times!

He gave a low, low chuckle. "Don't be so surprised, Kalluto. I could easily see it when you came here with Mother some time ago. You wanted leave like Killua, don't you?"

I was still shocked, but I regained my footing. This might give me the chance to leave as well. "Yes, father." I said, trying to be expressionless. Maybe that would give me some favor in leaving. He thought for a bit, before deciding. "Child, you know Nen and you are very skilled at it already. You are free to go under one condition." He said.

"Yes, father?" I asked.

"Make sure that Killua does not die. He is the heir and will come back soon, but not if he dies. Use Nen or whatever way you see fit to keep alive. However, do not harm his friends. He must come back of his own will. Do not influence his decisions if it will not kill him outright." Father said. "If you agree to the condition, then you are free to go."

I thought about it. I would still be chained, technically, to the family's wishes, but… I would be out of the mansion. I would be free. It's not like brother would do completely stupid and suicidal things, we've been trained to turn and run when we are absolutely sure that we cannot handle the opponent. Additionally, brother is strong and talented, he will grow really strong and will probably learn Nen soon. He must be talented at Nen, as well, if he is the heir.

"Yes, father." I said, agreeing to the condition.

Father nodded. "Take your things, credit card, money, extra clothes and whatever you need."

I nodded and left the room. Right before I closed the front door to the mansion, I felt Father's cold chuckle echo throughout the mansion.

* * *

So? So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so?

How was it? Did you guys like how I portrayed Kalluto? As a girl? Because, you know, I felt that all the Zoldyck Siblings would have some way to relieve boredom, or at least some kind of hobby. Illumi likes controlling people, Milluki likes food and games, Killua likes chocolate and games, Alluka likes dolls and Killua, how about Kalluto?

I felt that Kalluto would be a rant sort of character, after all, Kalluto is a Manipulator. And if you argue to me that Illumi doesn't argue, he does. He argues in their minds. Don't you see Killua's frustration and stuff with that needle? Arguing is proving your point, technically. Not just screaming.


End file.
